


We said it'll never happen to us

by ERAC12



Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: The morning Everett and Stephen's marriage fell apart.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	We said it'll never happen to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts).



> First, English is not my first language, I use fanfic as practice. So, if you find any grammar mistake, let me know. 
> 
> Second, this fic is my self-gift for my birthday!!!
> 
> Third, and finally, enjoy it!!!

Everett arrived at his home after a stressful day of work. With the disappearing of SHIELD and the link of information, the CIA had a lot of work. The damage control was not easy and required everyone on duty. He hadn’t been so full of work in his life until six months ago.

The only thing he wanted was to sleep for the next 48 hours and a hot meal. Maybe he could convince Stephen to get his favourite food or, at least, called for pizza from their favourite place. He didn’t what to do anything for the next 48 hours.

It was probable that Stephen was still asleep. Last night, he had a party with the new hospital's staff. He had been transferred two months ago to this new hospital as a permanent member of the neurological department and hospital board. This position was an important achievement and opened all hospitals’ doors to Stephen; any renowned hospital would kill to have him. So, his new colleagues had organized a formal dinner to welcome him.

The blond couldn’t go with him as a result of all the extra work he had in the office. While it wasn’t usual from him to accompanied his lover to parties without politic figures. Stephen felt better with him on his side in these ones as Everett had experienced working with diplomatics. But he had really wanted to go with him to this one as how important was from the other one.

Nevertheless, Everett could not be prouder of his beloved partner. Even if their relationship was a little tense since they had argued about Everett’s job promotion. When his boss offered it, the blond was so happy at the expectative to move to Europe, imagining all what his husband and he could do there, but his husband had the contrary reaction. And at the moment he had resent his partner, thought, now, Everett could understand Stephen’s position; the tall man had worked to hard to be on the top in New York and he was on the pick of his career so, it’s was logical his reluctancy to move.

The blond one wanted to use this party to reconcile with his husband. One month of receiving the cold shoulder was just enough for him. But, as the Avengers’ team needed info from the last hydra’s fugitives, the ones that ran away of Sokovia, he couldn’t get out of the work earlier. But it was the morning of the next day, so it wasn’t to late.

He opened the principal door, no surprising to find all the lights off as he imagined his husband was too tired and he had just arrived in time to sleep. He left his keys and wallet in the entrance hall’s table. He noticed that Stephen’s keys were on the floor, under the table, for what he picked it up.

Without giving more importance, he walked into his home. He made a stop at the kitchen to take a glass of orange juice and he was surprised by two glasses with rests of wine in the kitchen bar. Stephen had visits. That was unusual but not impossible so he tried to be quieter as he could, not waiting to wake the hypothetical guess, as he moved towards the bedroom while drinking his juice.

When he opened the open the door of their bedroom, he unintentionally dropped the glass with juice at the sight in front of him. The orange liquid made a mess in the marble floor and the sound of glass shattering woke up all the people in the bedroom. The woman who was laid next to his husband sat and turned around to find the origin of the sound. Their eyes met with the other.

The woman looked shocked, maybe as much as he, and stayed frozen in her spot. Stephen rose up with a pained expression on his face. The eyes of Everett got wetter at the seconds passed. The pained face of the other man turned in a confused one at the sight at the woman to turned in pure horror when he noticed the presence of his husband.

Before the brunet could said anything, Everett backed away and run away of the scene. He could hear the steps behind him and the voice of Stephen calling from him but he didn’t stop. He didn’t want to face the facts, not for the moment. But he was grabbed by the shoulder and was obligated to turned over and face his husband.

"Everett!" Stephen called him with desperation in the voice. "Please, wait, let me explain!" He begged.

"What are you going to explain?" The blond replied. "You’re naked with a woman on our bed!" He couldn’t contain his tears. "There is nothing to explain" He added.

"I was drunk!" He excused himself. "She didn’t matter to me!" He screamed while he pointed out to the bedroom. "It was just a little slip! An affair!"

"I don’t care if you fucked her one or a million times." Everett answered. "You did it and that is what matter." Stephen tried to talk but the other didn’t let him. "And the only thing I can ask is…why?"

"I…I… I just felt lonely." Stephen confessed. "You’re always on your work…" Everett looked at him confused and hurt. "You stayed afterhours and didn’t come home and…"

"We were facing a national security treat!" He screamed." I was working, not cheating in you!"

"There’s always a security threat and you never abandoned me as much as you did the last two months!" He accused.

"No, it’s not my fault that you cheated" He said hurtly.

"Yes, it is…! No…" Stephen said. "…I meant that you were distanced because of your job and I…"

"You…you never had a problem with it before!" Everett screamed. "You are trying to excuse the inexcusable!" Stephen stayed silent without knowing how to answer. "Go back to her." He added after a painful silence. "I am out…" He said crying. "I am out." He replied in a murmured and got out of the flat as fast as he could, taking his wallet and keys before closing the door behind him, and he didn’t stop until he was on his car, driving almost blindly.

He was ugly crying as he drove. He didn’t know where he was going, he just wanted to be as far as was possible. As he ran over and entered into the traffic and crawled streets, it was more dangerous from him and the people around so, he stopped, parking in the nearest space, and let himself drown in his sadness.

 _Could he forgive Stephen? It was one little affair after all…_ But what in reality bother him was not the cheating, rather the excuses. Is it really his fault? When did this happen? How did he let this happen? He didn’t know what to thing or what to do. So, he succumbed to his desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic as i did while i was writing. Did i capture the essence of hurt and bretayed?
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes and my best wishes.  
> XOXO
> 
> Pd: ;), Mono


End file.
